


(Fantasy)

by sanQ



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanQ/pseuds/sanQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji falls asleep in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so I've literally had ~5 years of writer's block. But I consume so much Souyo (all the Souyo, and then complain there's not enough lol NEVER ENOUGH), and I always feel like I should give back. There's so much wrong with this but idc I WROTE IT! Enjoy.

Souji was in class, struggling to pay any attention to the lecture. He was having particular difficulty today. It was probably because the Investigation Team had worked in the TV world until they could hardly walk anymore, and then afterwards Souji had gone back to the Dojima’s and continued to study until late in the night. He was pooped, to say the least.

Souji glanced at Yosuke in front of him. Yosuke was twirling his pencil and tapping his feet, apparently also having trouble paying attention. Souji rested his chin on his desk and peered at the back of Yosuke’s head. The jagged cut and orange dye of his hair was peculiar, to say the least. Souji wondered why he did it that way. 

His eyes fell to the slice of visible skin between the ends of Yosuke’s hair and the collar of his uniform. It was pale and spattered with freckles. He stared, and his eyes blurred. He was so tired. The more he tried to keep his eyes open, the more he lost the battle. His eyes were rolling in his head.

And then Yosuke had turned around, and was saying something to him.

“Partner, you look bored. Here, I’ll help you,” Yosuke said.

Souji made a understandably questioning face as Yosuke stood up, pushed in his chair, and got down on his knees on the floor under Souji’s desk.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help fix the problem,”

Souji wondered what he could be talking about. Then Yosuke palmed his crotch. That was weird, but Souji couldn’t deny that it felt good (not that he knew when he got a boner).

Yosuke’s hand smoothed down over his thigh, sending tingles through Souji’s spine. Then he began to unbutton and unzip his uniform pants. Souji scooted back a bit to watch. Yosuke was flushed-- it was cute. His tongue darted out as he pulled Souji’s fully hard dick through the gap in his boxers and palmed at the head.

Souji almost couldn’t believe this was happening. Vaguely, he felt strange about the situation, but it fell to the back of his mind. He could hardly care less-- Yosuke’s hands on him, those long, calloused fingers, felt better than his own hand ever could.

Yosuke thumbed at the frenulum, a small smile tilting its way onto his face. His expression almost said ‘it feels good when I rub myself here. I hope it feels good for you too.’ The thought of Yosuke touching himself made Souji groan. Yosuke beamed up at him, eyes partly obscured by his lashes, and began stroking at a tentative pace.

Souji let his head fall back. 

Then, before he knew it, a wet mouth was enveloping the tip of his dick, and Souji jerked his head back up. Yosuke really was doing this?

Yosuke ran his tongue over the head in circles, pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, and suckled experimentally. Souji could feel his heart racing, his dick throbbing.

“Yosuke,” he breathed out, and threaded his hands in Yosuke’s hair. 

Suddenly, it came to him-- this was a dream. Wow, of course it was. Well, he could do whatever he wanted, then.

The grip of his hands in Yosuke’s hair tightened and he bucked forward, thrusting into Yosuke’s face. He pushed in all the way, feeling his dick meet the back of Yosuke’s throat. Yosuke’s face was flushed with shock and his eyes blown with arousal. This only encouraged Souji. He pulled back out and thrusted forward repeatedly, tugging on Yosuke’s hair. The slurping sounds Yosuke was making made it even hotter. He couldn’t take his eyes from Yosuke’s pink face as his dick disappeared again and again past his lips. 

Souji could feel himself getting close, his balls tightening. He stared into Yosuke’s big, black pupils as he sped up his pace.

“Yosuke, I love you, Yosuke. Close your eyes--”

He saw Yosuke obey and immediately he pulled out, pumping his dick the last few strokes until he came onto Yosuke’s face, spurt after spurt. When his dick had finished throbbing, he rubbed the sensitive head of his dick onto Yosuke’s soft, wet lips. Yosuke moaned a little in the back of his throat. 

Souji had to clean up his own mess, of course. Now he pushed his chair back and got onto the floor with Yosuke, lapping at the come on his face. He took his time, lapping slowly over his cheeks and lips contentedly, making Yosuke shiver.

“There. Sorry about that,” Souji said sheepishly after he had finished. 

“I love you too..,” Yosuke mumbled sheepishly. Souji slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yosuke’s.

“Mmmm…” Yosuke melted into the kiss, kissing back naturally, earnestly. But then...

 

“...Souji. Souji. Souji!”

Souji startled awake. Yosuke was peering at him from his seat at his desk in front of him.  
“You alright, partner? Have a nice nap? Class is done for the day now, so….”

Souji sat up and stretched, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. 

Yosuke continued, “I promised my dad I’d go work at Junes tonight. But it’s not too long a shift, maybe we can chill afterwards?” 

“Sure.” A calm, satisfied smile spread onto Souji’s face.

Well, that will certainly be enough time to relive the fantasy a few times...


End file.
